Do you remember?
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: Eu lhe amava como um irmão deve amar o outro, eu sempre amei. Mas a partir de não sei quando, eu comecei a lhe amar como homem, como amante. - Slash, incest, SiriusRegulus.


**N/A: **Fanfic escrita para o III Challenge de Slash do fórum MM. Personagem: Regulus Black; Item: Incest; Lugar: Hogwarts (que tenho certeza que irei zerar, btw); Sentimento: Cumplicidade. Espero que gostem e R&R!

* * *

**Do you remember?**

_Quando tudo isso começou?_

.I know you, who are you now? Look into my eyes if you can't remember. Do you remember?.

Eu entreouvia meus familiares comentarem sobre o infortúnio que você era para eles, a desgraça da família. Mas ao meus olhos...

Aos meus olhos você era um herói.

Você sempre foi contra tudo o que nossa família acreditava, entrou na casa dos leões, tinha amigos mestiços e amantes dos muggles. Você era diferente, para dizer o mínimo. Você sempre se fazia ouvir, sempre se revoltava, sempre brigava pelos seus ideais. Ideais, esses, que eu secretamente admirava, mas não tinha coragem o suficiente para seguir.

E quem não conheceu nossa infância, muito provavelmente vai imaginar que nos odiávamos. Afinal, em Hogwarts, eu era muito orgulhoso para ir falar com você na frente de meus amigos slytherins, e você também era deveras orgulhoso para me procurar.

Contudo, ninguém sabia o que se passava por trás dessas facetas que criamos.

.And how can I pretend to never know you like it was all a dream? No. I know I'll never forget the way I always felt with you beside me, and how you loved me then.

Na nossa infância, você sempre cuidou de mim. Na verdade, você fora o único que cuidara de mim. Papai, mamãe... Eles sempre _falavam_ como eu era um ótimo filho, que excedia as expectativas deles, que éramos unidos. Mas eles nunca realmente _cuidaram_ de mim.

Era você que passava madrugadas acordado ao meu lado quando eu pegava uma gripe; era você que cuidava de meus machucados quando eu caía; era você que dava seu colo para eu poder chorar por qualquer razão; era você que dava espaço em sua cama quando eu tinha pesadelos. Resumidamente, era você quem sempre cuidou de mim. E isso só incentivava ainda mais a minha devoção para com você.

E foi por essas razões que, quando eu fui para Hogwarts, você continuou ao meu lado, mesmo que sem demonstrar isso para todos. Afinal, sejamos sinceros, ambos temíamos o que os nossos companheiros de casa pudessem falar ou até mesmo fazer conosco se mantêssemos uma relação como a de antes.

Então, em Hogwarts, mantínhamos uma relação afastada, mas ainda assim uma relação. Nós enviávamos cartas um para o outro sem assinarmos para que ninguém desconfiasse. Quando eu ficava com muita saudade ou precisava de alguma ajuda nos estudos, você prontamente vinha até mim – nos encontrávamos nos lugares mais diversos de Hogwarts e com o tempo você me ensinou todas as passagens secretas que você e seus amigos conheciam.

O lado bom de tudo isso foi que a nossa relação não mudou com o passar do tempo. Os anos podiam passar, mas continuávamos nos encontrando e nos falando. Até mesmo quando você começou a frequentar a casa do Potter nas férias de natal e páscoa – porque não aguentava ficar na mesma casa que nossos pais – você ainda me enviava cartas para saber como eu estava e sempre dizia que se eu precisasse de qualquer coisa, você viria correndo.

E eu nunca duvidei disso – nem por um momento.

.I'll never be the same I'm caught inside the memories of promises of yesterdays and I belong to you. I just can't walk away 'cuz after loving you I can never be the same.

Então eu não sei explicar exatamente como isso começou. Quando eu estava indo para o quarto ano em Hogwarts e você para o sexto, você me falou que ia embora. E você realmente foi morar com Potter. Na véspera de sua mudança eu lembro que você veio até o meu quarto sorrateiramente para se despedir. Passamos um bom tempo um ao lado do outro, sentados em minha cama, sem dizer uma palavra. Já era difícil conversarmos, ainda mais com ele indo morar em outro lugar.

Porém, antes de você finalmente passar pela porta e ir para sempre daquela casa, você me puxou para perto e colou os seus lábios nos meus. Eu realmente não sei porque achei tão normal aquele ato, nem porque eu correspondi tão prontamente e o abracei pelo pescoço, puxando-o para mais perto. Contudo, não nos prolongamos no beijo e logo você tinha ido.

Isso não mudou nosso relacionamento, embora admito que tenha ficado com medo de que pudesse nos abalar. Mas não. Você foi fiel às suas palavras, você continuava a me mandar cartas, e em Hogwarts, então, começamos a nos encontrar com ainda mais frequência. E nos nossos encontros, nós sempre conversávamos bastante, falávamos sobre as novidades, mas quando o assunto finalmente acabava, você estava me puxando para os seus braços novamente e eu lhe beijava com vontade, com desejo – coisas que eu nunca fizera antes.

Tudo era uma novidade para mim. Cada toque diferente que você me dava, cada beijo molhado ou prazer que você me proporcionava. Tudo era novo. E maravilhoso. Mais uma vez, me perguntava porque achava aquilo tudo tão normal. Talvez porque fosse _você_. Talvez porque eu _confiasse_ em você. Ou talvez porque eu lhe _amasse_.

Eu sempre lhe amei – fato. Mas naquela época eu notei, eu finalmente entendi. Eu lhe amava como um irmão deve amar o outro, eu sempre amei. Mas a partir de não sei quando, eu comecei a lhe amar como homem, como amante. E de alguma forma, eu sabia que era recíproco, embora nós nunca tenhamos falado isso em voz alta um para o outro.

.You led me here, then I watched you disappear. You left this emptiness inside and I can't turn back time.

Embora nós nos amassemos, eu me tornei um Death Eater, seguindo os ideais de nossos pais, e você se tornou um membro da Ordem da Fênix, lutando pelo que você acreditava ser real. E quando isso aconteceu, nós finalmente nos quebramos. Nós não nos falávamos mais, nós não nos encontrávamos mais. Evitávamos a todo custo ir em missões que sabíamos que o outro estaria.

Eu tentava ser fiel ao Lord das Trevas. Eu tentava espalhar o caos e a destruição. Mas sempre que eu fazia algo de errado, eu me lembrava de você e me perguntava a razão de eu ainda estar ali, do lado negro dos bruxos, fazendo a coisa errada.

Foi quando eu percebi a grande possibilidade que eu tinha de tentar ajudar a destruir o Lord. Falando com algumas pessoas, fazendo algumas pesquisas, e tendo apenas meu elfo doméstico em quem confiar, eu descobri sobre as Horcruxes. E eu não pude estar mais feliz quando descobri sobre elas e ainda mais quando encontrei uma. Eu sabia que não conseguiria achar todas, que não conseguiria destruí-las... Mas eu havia descoberto. E isso foi o suficiente para, pela primeira vez na vida, realmente ter orgulho de mim mesmo.

E então eu escrevi um bilhete para Tom Riddle. Assim como uma carta para você. Eu sabia que estava morrendo ali naquela caverna, mas confiava que Kreacher seria fiel o bastante para lhe entregar a carta que eu fizera antes de tomar toda aquela poção. E mesmo depois de tomar toda aquela poção, as coisas com que eu delirava era com você dizendo que havia se desapontado comigo, que você não me amava e que era uma vergonha para você. Eu implorava seu perdão, eu implorava que você ficasse comigo naquele momento.

E quando eu terminei, eu senti sede. Mesmo sabendo que não devia, eu encostei na água e tentei tomar um pouco – até que fui atacado pelos Inferis.

Enquanto eu era arrastado para dentro daquele lago, eu só desejava que Kreacher cumprisse com sua palavra e entregasse a carta. Porque eu não podia simplesmente partir sem avisá-lo para onde ia e a razão. Afinal, você viera se despedir de mim quando fora morar com Potter. Eu podia não ter lhe dado um beijo, mas todo o meu sentimento estava naquela carta.

E eu esperava, do fundo do coração, que você me perdoasse – tanto por ter me tornado um Death Eater quanto por ter tirado minha vida de uma maneira tão fácil.

.I can never be the same, not after loving you.

_Isso começou desde muito antes do que podemos sequer nos lembrar._


End file.
